Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-75.38.190.209-20141205233503/@comment-24754078-20141216013911
Night 1: '''Hello-Hello? Okay, this thing works - Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, a place where fun and fantasy come to life for kids and grown-ups alike, I'm guessing you are the new night watch, right? I guess you are. Alright, let's start with the basics: Your job is to make sure that Fredbear does not gets out of place or anything like that. I mean, not that he will come to you, don't even think about that, the animatronic isn't programmed to be near your office, so you will be safe. Not that there is any kind of danger, of course. I just mean that in the very weird case he does come to your office, he will leave just as fast since he shouldn't be here, you will be golden, okay? Alright, good luck and good night. '''Night 2: '''Hey there, new guy! This job isn't that bad, in fact very easy, right? Okay, first of all I'm sorry if I said anything weird yesterday, I forgot of the paper that I was supposed to read to you so I kinda had to remember some stuff and say it as clear as I could. Now, Fredbear didn't come to your office at all last night, right? What am I saying? He shouldn't even have left the Showstage. Oh! I almost forgot, if he does come and does not leave, you can use the flashlight to get him back to stage - I don't know how that works, but the place had to be a bit dark so that the sunlight didn't damage him, for some reason a lot of light annoys him or something like that. Alright, I think that's all. Good night. '''Night 3: '''Hey hey hey! Night 3, you're doing great! Almost getting the paycheck! Okay, so tonight I just called you to inform you about that murder that happened earlier today. We aren't responsible about it but for some reason people are not coming here anymore like we were guilty. I guess we will have to get the customer's attention in some other way... maybe we will build new animatronic characters or something like that somewhere in the future, but for now I was informed about some sort of... puppet? Well, I don't know. It should be here tomorrow. Alright, good night! '''Night 4: '''Something is wrong. Today the new puppet we bought was acting weird - I mean, it gives does what it should do, but when it is idle... it just looks around... like it was looking for someone in special... sometimes when our employees aren't looking and kids aren't around it gets out of it's place and walks around... when one of our guards saw it out of place it stared back at him and completely froze... like it was discovered or something like that... when he looked back to call someone else he saw it closer to him than it was before... it was very weird... alright... so... keep an eye on Fredbear and that puppet. It looks very creepy, too. Good night... '''Night 5: '''We are closing the establishment tomorrow in the day, the puppet attacked one of our employees earlier today. It jumped on him and... and... killed him. It keep attacking him even when he was dead... however it calmed down when a kid started playing his music box... that was really weird. But for now we will just close and probably sell the Fredbear's establishment. Luckily we will have a buyer... Alright... remember to... err... keep an eye on the puppet. Good luck... '''Night 6: Why are you here?! Didn't you hear me last night when I told you we were closing? Fredbear and the puppet are acting insanely weird, as if someone tampered with th...- g-get out of ther-... wait, no. That is not a great idea... better stay in the office and complete the shift, it's unsafe to leave the office since the place is very dark in the night. Flash Fredbear, keep your eye on the puppet... you know... the usual. Good luck. Night 7: W-what are you doing here?! No one should be working today, I mean, the place is closed, we are going to sell everything, we managed to deactivate the animatronics and... ... basically there is no reason to be here. Yeah, you might aswell just leave now or something. Oh, and do not touch the animatronics or anything like that. It took us a while to deactivate them. Alright, good bye.